Foul
by Kuro-Cha'Nay'Nay
Summary: Oh, how Sebastian loves to tease his master. Oneshot. Written for naru-chan 92.


**Warnings:** Yaoi, sex, shotacon- all that good stuff. Pure smut- no plot whatsoever. XD Don't like? Don't read.

* * *

"Come," The demon croons, a perfect perversion of affection; seated in the lavish armchair before the fire, his knees the perfect perch for the young lord. Framed in the firelight behind him, his face is defined by shadows as his scarlet eyes glow in the darkness.

Ciel imagines he can see his soul reflected in the depths, watching as a younger, naïve boy tumbles to his doom.

Sebastian has shed his jacket and gloves. He sets them on a nearby end table, and he sits with his hands white as bones bleached by time, black nails shining as they rest on the arm of the chair. "_Come_." He beckons again, finger crooked and curling. Ciel remembers what those fingers do, how they alternate pain and pleasure, give him shame and elation.

Ciel perches on his lap like a child and receives a sweet for his obedience; a Funtom company candy unwrapped from crinkled, colored foil by deft and dexterous fingers. It is placed between his lips and on his tongue like a fondant flower atop a cake. He eats it like a peasant, drawing the candy into his mouth and sucking it. He savors it like he's never had something so delicious in his entire life.

He moans quietly as he sucks the crystal sugar from his Sebastian's fingertips. The implication would be clear to even the most oblivious of onlookers, and the demon knows it quite well. He quickly notes that the pressure of Ciel's sucking is becoming stronger.

He feels the heavy swallow and knows Ciel wants his little throat filled. The boy leans back against him and entwines his arms around the demon's shoulders, his back arched as he nestles his head in the crook of Sebastian's neck.

"Now. Let's see how well you listen, sweetling," Sebastian purrs in his ear. Ciel would damn him to hell if it would do any good because they both know full well that he will move as the demon directs, that he will moan at all the right moments and that in the end, as always, he will beg so sweetly for his butler. Unfortunately in situations like this, he is just utterly powerless.

There's an ottoman at the foot of the chair, and Ciel's face presses so easily against it as he bends forward, his little thighs splayed apart and his ass up in the air. He's the perfect little whore, now that he's been divested of his shorts and now sits nude before the demon.

Sebastian smirks at the picture presented to him as he runs his hands along Ciel's ass and roughly digs his nails into the skin.

He licks his lips with a sinuous tongue and chuckles as Ciel is ruffled.

The boy lets out a quiet huff of impatience. For that, he must quickly inhale. Sebastian delights in the ripple down his spine as he breathes, and he relocates a hand to the nape of Ciel's elegant neck and trails down, down, down the knobs of his spine and between the soft cleft of his ass. He circles around the boy's tight hole and watches him shudder. He wants to hear as the huffs of impatience become quiet murmurs as he squirms.

Sebastian licks his fingers, going over them in quick, lazy swipes.

When he's done, he leans down and slowly inserts the first finger into Ciel's tight, slick anus. Ciel's greedy body eagerly accepts the intrusion, and he swallows it up to the second knuckle as he moans in pleasure. The boy rocks his hips forward as he digs his fingers into the burnished leather, creating a few distinct scratching noises.

Sebastian grins, exposing his fangs. He runs his tongue across his lips with a lascivious moan and crooks his finger up into his sweet little master. He quickly finds Ciel's sweet spot and presses up against it, Ciel coughing and letting out a muffled scream. Two more fingers are inserted, and Sebastian's thrusts become quicker and more profound. The boy's thighs are now a wet, quivering mess. Sebastian puts in a final finger, and Ciel's squirms in anticipation as he rocks his hips, begging for Sebastian to hurry up and get on with it.

Sebastian grants him his wish and pulls him back with a hand in his soft hair. He nestles the boy's little legs around him; bending them at the knee. His feet are tucked against the back of the chair, his thighs spread over Sebastian's lap just as his ass is still spread over Sebastian's oil-slicked fingers. _Patchouli__._ Ciel thinks he smells it in the air, the scent foreign and intoxicating.

_Oh, Sebastian __and his damnable uniform__._ Ciel hisses to himself, wondering which pocket the fiend had kept _that_ hidden in. _Damn him __even __more for having the nerve to anticipate these…__relations__. _He curses everything about Sebastian's very existence even as he's whimpering in disappointment when the demon's fingers leave him. He always wonders if there'll be a time when it doesn't feel so _good_ to open himself over Sebastian's rigid flesh, a time when he doesn't make a mumbling mess of himself the moment Sebastian's cock slides inside him. A moment when his gasps of pain turn to quiet whines as the demon's hips piston back and forth with all the skill of hell and the desire-sating drive.

He thrusts up into him as he holds Ciel's small, fragile hands behind his back. He fucks him within an inch of his precious, pampered life, leaves him pleading for anything and everything, make it stop. But as usual, his wishes turn from "Please, stop!" to, _"D__on't stop__!"_

"Oh, GOD, Sebastian, _please__!" _Ciel moans, the sound of skin slapping against skin filling the room._ "_Sebastian, _fuck me_."

"You really should stop reading those romance novels, little lord. They're turning your sweet mouth foul," Sebastian suggests with a sardonic laugh. Ciel lets out what may have been intended as a growl. He'd slap him if he could, but his hands are utterly useless. They are starting to ache from Sebastian's grip on them, and the demon knows full well, Ciel can _hear_ the smirk in the pitch of his voice as he advises him that perhaps he'd like to change positions. But the question is asked just a few seconds too late- the boy whimpers as he releases his seed onto the older man.

But, honestly, wouldn't you think that he was having trouble keeping his precarious balance on Sebastian's lap in the_ first_ place?

_Oh, how Sebastian loves to tease his master._

* * *

**First time writing porn. XD Haha! But yeah, seriously, it's my first lemon. I absolutely love Sebastian and Ciel together, so I thought I'd write one for these two. Overall, I'm satisfied with it, and I really want to hear what you all think. Review? ;_; Please? It would be greatly appreciated. **


End file.
